


You Know What That Means

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman Training, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Oops, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Sorry Tilde, Tilde is hella mad, but he's really cute what does she expect, cause you like her bf, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Tilde knows you're in love with her boyfriend, Eggsy... your best friend, your partner... and if things weren't bad enough, Eggsy was listening. SO, there's that.





	You Know What That Means

You stood against the wall of Eggsy and Tilde’s flat with arms crossed tightly to your chest. Eggsy had been out doing god knows what, and here you were waiting for him… pulling in large anxious breaths of air: Trying and failing desperately to remain calm, but calm was the last thing you could do.

For starters you and Eggsy were extremely late for your next mission… Secondly, you were beyond tired because your coffee machine decided to crap out today of all days…. Oh, and Tilde just told you that she knew you were in love with her boyfriend, so there’s that. 

That one could have been a little higher on the list you realized as you scanned her face. She was pissed– beyond pissed, and submerged in a whole different realm of anger. Her lips were pressed so tightly together that it seriously looked like she’d eaten something sour, and her usually soft and kind eyes were screaming with accusation and betrayal.

You opened your mouth slightly, shaking your head side to side with eyes widened, and pulled about uneasily. “I… what?” you muttered. Was this actually happening? Was there a chance you were still in bed just… having a nightmare?

After a second you slid your tongue out, pulling your bottom lip in to chew as Tilde released a short almost condescending laugh, looking around the room as if severely offended by your even attempting to make her repeat herself. She pulled both hands to her hips, smiled closed mouth with eyes still just as angry as she tilted her head and said it more clearly; accentuating nearly every word she spoke like a venom. “I know that you are in love with him.” 

Yup, you most definitely weren’t dreaming and this absolutely was happening. Honestly you didn’t even feel like denying it at this point, because the truth was you really were in love with Eggsy. Very much in love with… we’re talking you’d-go-to-the-ends-of-the-earth-for-him, in love with him.

A shallow sigh released your lips as you pulled your hand to massage away the headache building at your temples. Another sigh later and you shrugged with defeat, having fully decided there was no point in contradicting what she could see in perfect clarity. “What do you want me to say, Tilde?”

Set let a short laugh out again, her face spreading with shock. And honestly you could tell Tilde didn’t know what she’d expected to hear either, but that it certainly wasn’t that. “Wh– I don’t know, Y/n… how about an explanation? Or perhaps you could tell me that I’m wrong?”

You pushed your mouth into a fine line looking to the ground momentarily before back to her eyes. Eggsy had been gone for about 20 minutes now… he shouldn’t be much longer, and you really didn’t want to be having this discussion. But Tilde wasn’t any less angry, and you knew you were stuck. 

Stuck and very confused. “You… you’re not.”

Tilde scoffed right in your face, turning about the room more angrily than before if you could imagine that. Maybe that wasn’t the best answer you could have offered, but it was the only one you had. If she was going to confront you, she deserved the truth didn’t she? No lies. No sugar coating. Just honesty. 

“I can’t fucking believe this… I was your friend. I was there for you, went with you to–” she was talking so quickly, each vowel brining her closer to screaming as she accosted you with her good deeds as a friend.

You listened for as long as you could but it was really starting to get old. It wasn’t like you actually DID anything wrong. You’d never once acted on your feelings for Eggsy. He was just as in the dark about it as everyone else was… Yeah, you shouldn’t be in love with your best friend granted, but you couldn’t exactly help it, and even if you could why the hell did it matter? 

Eggsy was with her, not you. 

“Enough, Tilde… I didn’t– I’ve done nothing wrong here… I never told him how I felt, ever… and I never will. I don’t want to break you guys up, I’m not trying to weasel my way in. I’m perfectly fine just being his friend like I have been all these yea—”

Tilde interrupted you though, pointing in your face with a finger like a parent discipling their child. “Yeah fucking right. I see the way you look at him. Everyone does. What… was Charlie not enough for you? Have to go after my boyfriend too?”

You threw your arms out defensively, at this point you were almost as angry as she was. “What’s your fucking problem?”

“What’s my problem?” she asked stepping closer.

“Yeah… What’s your fucking problem.” you repeated staring her down. 

“My problem is that my boyfriend and my best friend are in love with each other– that’s my fucking problem, Y/n!” she burned her eyes into your skin like a hot knife; the salted tears running down her face with a vengeance, and they were anything but kind.

Silence spread the room; it was anything but still in the moments to follow. A second later Tilde’s eyes fixed on a point just over your shoulder… when you turned you saw Eggsy standing there in the door way with jaw lightly open. 

How long he’d been standing there you weren’t sure but only part of you cared.

“What are ya doin’, Tilde?” he asked swallowing deeply as he stepped further into the room.

“What, Eggsy?” she asked him with words vapid and sharp. 

But he didn’t say a thing in return. He just chewed the inside of his lip lightly, his chest heaving up and down heavily with each breath in and out. The way his voice rung with defeat lead you to believe he’d done this before… probably more than twice too. 

“I can’t do this with you right now, Tilde. Y/n and I gotta go…”

It was sort of hard for you to believe but it actually looked like Tilde was going to accept it. Probably because relationship aside she understood and respected what he did for Kingsman– for the world. And given how many times he’s saved said world in the past– she wasn’t about to stop him from being a hero again. 

That answer might have been good enough for her in the moment, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy you. “What?”

Tilde pulled her hand below her eyes, quickly wiping them dry as she looked from Eggsy to you. She crossed her arms, somehow more calm than before… it was as if a switch had been flipped, and suddenly she was passed the point of caring.

When Tilde finally spoke she was addressing you as she fumbled with her hands. “You didn’t know?”

You still didn’t say a word, you just watched as she walked to the couch and sat down, pressing her folded hands between her knees as she stare to a cold mug of tea. Eggsy wasn’t speaking anymore either, and when you looked at him he tossed you a pair of sullen eyes that seemed to say everything he couldn’t. 

Eggsy didn’t deny it out loud, and the face he now wore didn’t do so either… he didn’t try to make an excuse, or to apologize… he just stood there looking between the two of you with his face lowered and broken.

“I don’t understand…” you barely managed to get out breaking the silence once more. You knew what she was saying… but you just couldn’t believe it for some reason. 

“Eggsy is in love with you…” a sad sigh slipped as she wiped a fresh set of tears from below her reddened eyes. 

Your mind was moving a mile a minute, and you didn’t even know where to start, but you could feel his eyes on you and the time ticking away… You looked to your wrist as both your watches alerted you to your tardiness once more.

“You two should get going.” she leaned deeper into the couch she sat a long sigh slipping her lips. “You have a world to save, right Eggsy?” he stopped for a moment, almost turning to face her again… but instead he listened to the beeping at his wrist and walked out the door; patting JB goodbye.

You didn’t know what any of that meant, but by the face Eggsy was now wearing during the ride, it was likely more than you could understand. It was strange because nothing had actually been said, but somehow you knew this chapter of Eggsy’s life was over… 

That the damage had been done and that Tilde would be off to Sweden before– no, if– you two even got back. “I’m sorry, Eggsy…” 

He looked at you then, sliding his hand to yours with a faint smile. “I ain’t… Don’t like how it happened– but it needed to, didn’it. She was right… didn’t love her,” he paused letting a deep almost guilty breath out. “not like I shoulda anyway. Not like I love you…”

When he said that you could have kissed him honestly, and if not for the shit storm leading up to all of this you probably would have. But something told you from this point on you’d have all the time in the world… so what was the rush?


End file.
